benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Tingley
Bio Ted Tingley (AKA "The Reluctant Bridegroom") is a British groom (and potential gold-digger) who purposes to an unattractive heiress (Rita Webb) in order to get the money of her father (Jackie Wright). During the wedding, he starts having second thoughts about his scam, especially after realizing that he will have to go to bed with her on his wedding night. His reservations are briefly set aside after hearing her father coughing, but her appearance (which he compares to "an unmade bed") greatly distresses him. When the priest (Henry McGee) asks him to take his vow, he quickly bolts from the church, dives into his classic car and speeds away, briefly taking time for a beautiful sun bather (Sue Upton) down the road until he sees the giant boots sticking out from under her car. Ted eventually has to stop at a gas station run by a mechanic (Ken Sedd) where he tries to hit on the female attendant (Jenny Westbrook), but she doesn't have time for him. Distracted by two hitch-hikers (Jenny Lee Wright and Sue Upton?), he drives after them dragging the fuel pump still connected to his car! Somewhere down the line, his car overheats and he goes looking for water. He ends up at the house of Elsie (Jenny Lee-Wright), who claims she is wearing black on behalf of her dear departed husband. When Ted enquires a bit further, he learns he merely "departed" for work and she lures Ted inside for drinks. After flirting a bit with each other, Ted learns she married Bill Bailey the wrestler (Eddie Buchanan), but he's so much into his career, he doesn't care if she fools around on him. Elsie soon offers herself to Ted, but as he screams out in glee, he finds himself back at the church getting married. Dejectedly departing, he passes Elsie on the way out. Trivia * Ted Tingley was played by Benny Hill * This sketch seems to be a re-working of "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" by Ambrose Bierce about a Civil War soldier who hallucinates his escape from his hanging. * The wedding guests include Claire Lutter, Libby Roberts, Jane Eve, Teresa Lucas, Lorraine Doyle and Terry Dane who also appeared in "The Flash" in the same episode. * The name of the church as Ted escapes is St. Peter's Church. * Ted briefly calls Elsie by the name "Sonny Cronitt." * Ted also appears (unnamed) as a bartender in the "Runaway" number in WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde and as a sidewalk womanizer in the She-Hulk sketch in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade. * According to the "Benny's Place" site, the "dearly departed" gag was remade from a "Unexpected Look" quickie on the Opportunity's Knocking episode. * This sketch also features a reworking of the "'Night, George" quickie on the Undercover Sanitary Inspector episode. Episode(s) * Villain of the Year Gallery Ted000.JPG Ted01.JPG Ted02.JPG Ted03.JPG Ted04.JPG Ted05.JPG Ted06.JPG Ted07.JPG Ted08.JPG Ted09.JPG Ted10.JPG Ted11.JPG Ted12.JPG Ted13.JPG Ted14.JPG Ted15.JPG Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Benny Hill Category:1977 Characters